


Winner Winner (way more than) Chicken Dinner

by mitsukunihaninozuka



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukunihaninozuka/pseuds/mitsukunihaninozuka
Summary: Bets are great all great fun, but what happens when winning one sets you up for more than you expected? Let's see who finally catches Yoongi in the act, and what his grand prize is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT TRAIN CARRIES ON

In the Bangtan dorm there were no secrets. Everyone had to live on top of one another, so they were all quite aware of each other’s habits. More than that, they had all slept together on multiple occasions; it was simple really, they were all young and hormones were high. With their schedules who else would they have time to become close with, really?

It had become a game between the elder members and the younger to see who was more often caught masterbaiting. As Namjoon was considered a part of the elder team they lost on a regular basis. However, Yoongi had never been caught, this bothered Namjoon beyond all belief.

“He isn’t human, everyone jerks off, it’s a fact.” Namjoon pouted one morning as he laced his boots.

“He has sex hyung,” Jungkook was barely paying attention as he fixed his beanie to lay properly over his hair, “we’ve both had sex with him.”

“I know,” he shook his head, “But we’ve never caught him jerking off.”

“Maybe he’s just more sly than you hyung, although, I caught you last week in the dance practice room. You hardly try.”

“I’m healthy, I’m young, I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

“Whatever you say hyung.” Jungkook had already put in his headphones and was tuning his leader out with the thudding bass.

“I will catch him yet. I will not be the only one.”

“Wouldn’t that be loosing your team points?” Came Jimin’s voice from behind him.

“Someone has to take him off of his pedestal! He lives a charmed life.” Namjoon ruffled his hair and sighed, “You lot think I’m an exhibitionist or something.”

“You are hyung, you’ve told me as much.” Jimin muttered.

“I have not.” Namjoon insisted, but the blush on his cheeks suggested otherwise.

Taehyung was already outside, his jacket zipped high, and a beanie shaped like a bright green frog perched on his brown hair. “Friends! Ready for practice?” He bounced on the balls of his feet and the giant fabric eyes of the beanie bounced in time with him, it looked ludicrous, and very much like him.

“Hardly.” Namjoon muttered dejectedly.

“Ignore him TaeTae, he’s just put out he’s never caught Yoongi jerking off.”

Taehyung’s face split into a huge grin, “I have a brilliant idea, the kind that they write epics about, I will replace the world’s greatest thinkers. Forget Socrates, forget Plato, remember only Kim Taehyung. God’s gift to music and man.”

“Tae, get to the point.” Jimin muttered trying to stuff his bright orange hair under his hat better.

“Let’s have a bet.” Now Hoseok and Jin had joined them by the vans that would be shuttling them to the dance studio.

“A bet?” Hoseok looked pleased that he had joined the conversation at just the right time.

“Really?” Jin looked almost tired.

“A bet, whoever catches Yoongi first gets to decide what we do that night. Like MarioKart or Jin’s stupid eating channel.” Namjoon nodded.

Jin’s expression withered, “You bet your sweet ass you’ll be on my eating channel if I win.”

Taehyung grinned looking around the group expectantly, “So it’s a deal?”

They all nodded in unision. “Deal.”

The snow white hair alerted the group that Yoongi was headed their way long before they could tell his features. They all filed quietly into the car and pointedly ignored the blonde as he nursed his coffee on the ride to the studio. Practice was filled with knowing looks and excited whispers behind his back, but if Yoongi noticed he said nothing, and after practice he stalked back into the dorm like nothing had changed.

The rest of the band slowly became bored with the bet, as no one could seem to catch Yoongi, he was like a ninja.

Months passed, then a full year, then the bright day dawned. They had just wrapped filming for their newest music video and they had been back at the dorm for less than an hour.

There was a loud thud, a loud string of curses, then a triumphant yell.

“Get back here you little shit!” Yoongi bellowed.

“I wouldn’t even if I was suicidal!” Jungkook was racing down the hall and came crashing into the kitchen. He almost knocked over Jin, as he was primly sat on the live vapp.

“Sorry guys that’s all for today.” Jin smiled and waved innocently at the camera before turning it off. “What did I say to you heathens about running and swearing when the cameras are on?”

“I caught him.” Jungkook grinned, breathless and red in the face, but smile wide.

“Caught who?” Jimin asked curiously, then the smile fell from his face, “No way.”

“Yes way. Full on. I saw everything.”

“Get everyone.” Jimin’s voice was suddenly excited again, “EVERYONE WE CAUGHT HIM!”

“We? Excuse you Jimin, I caught him.” Jungkook hissed.

“What the fuck do you mean caught him?” Yoongi asked, his hair spiked in all directions, shirtless, and his shorts dangerously low on his hips.

“No way you guys, it was supposed to be me, that was the whole point of my genius.” Taehyung sighed loudly.

“Well I did it.” Jungkook announced proudly to the assembled group. Hoseok nodded solemnly as Namjoon followed him in, as if to confirm his worst nightmares.

“Did what, dammit.” Yoongi hissed.

“Caught you masterbaiting.” Jungkook beamed brightly, his pleasure at winning not at all diminished by the look of horror crossing Yoongi’s face.

“So, so what if you did, no big deal. Namjoon masterbaits everywhere, he’s about one misstep from exposing himself to the media.”

“Hey now, I’m not that bad.”

Jin shook his head, “You kind of are Joonie.”

“Listen to your wife Namjoon.” Taehyung added.

“What the hell does my sexual needs have to do with you all?” Yoongi growled.

“There was a bet.” Jimin whispered.

“You guys put a bet on my masterbaiting?” Yoongi’s rage seemed to die slightly like he found this amusing. “What was the it?”

“Whoever caught you got to pick what we did for the rest of the day.” Jimin muttered.

Yoongi turned his gaze on Jungkook, “So, what will it be twerp?”

Jungkook stalled, his thought process was painted on his face, and it was clearly halted, “I don’t know.”

“You have to have some idea.” Taehyung groaned, “I have at least ten.”

“Tell me some, I’ll pick one.” Jungkook pleaded.

“No, that’d be cheating.” Yoongi grinned, “You have an idea. I know you do.”

“Not one, not a real one.” Jungkook stuttered.

“It can’t be worse than the cooking channel idea.” Namjoon chuckled and dodged a punch Jin had aimed at his head.

“Come on share Kookie.” Hoseok chanted.

Jimin joined in, “Kookie, Kookie, Kookie.”

Taehyung started dancing around Jungkook and poking and jabbing him in his sides, “Kookie, Kookie, Kookie.”

The noise became deafening as Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jin joined in.

“FINE! AN ORGY!” Jungkook yelled over them.

The room was instantly silent. “Really Kookie?” Hoseok asked quietly.

Sure they had all slept together, but not all at once.

“It was just an idea.” Jungkook muttered.

The room sat in silence for a moment or more, Jungkook could barely breathe, then Yoongi spoke up. “Well you heard the man, it’s not like you haven’t thought of it before, I know I have.”

Namjoon knocked over the bowl Jin had been eating from earlier.

“I have.” Taehyung added.

“This is a dream.” Jimin muttered.

“So are we doing this? Just because the kid said so?” Jin muttered. “I think if we all consent, yeah, I don’t see why not.”

Taehyung nodded. “Show of hands, who would be okay of this.”

Yoongi said, “Let’s be professional.”

“Oh, yes, the professional orgy.” Jimin muttered.

Despite all the grumbling they all lifted their hands into the air.

Jin sighed, “Everyone is comfortable, this isn’t something you are being pressured into?” They all nodded.

“Alright, orgy.” Namjoon lifted his hand for a high five.

“Figures he’d be on board.” Yoongi laughed.

“We are all on board.” Jungkook grinned.

“How do you start an orgy?” Taehyung asked.

Yoongi just grabbed the waistband of his shorts and yanked them down, “Jump in?”

The other members stood shocked back into silence by the sight of Yoongi undressed.

“Someone is going to have to join me or it’s just weird.” Yoongi hissed.

It took a few minutes but soon they all stood in their kitchen undressed, dishes removed from the table, cocks rock hard.

“Okay Jungkook this is your show, what would you like?” Namjoon asked. Jungkook, suddenly emboldened with the fact that the whole group had agreed, spoke his mind.

“I’d really like to be in the middle and please all of you.”

Jin nodded, “Alright big boy, up on the table, on your back.” Jungkook swallowed, he’d forgotten Jin got bossy when he was turned on, but he did as he was asked.

He climbed onto the table, but he remained on his knees facing Jimin and Jin.

“Well, Golden Makane, it’s time to lead.” Jimin chuckled his thick lower lip was being worried by his teeth, but his eyes glinted with excitement. Jungkook let his eyes trail down to his fellow band member’s thighs, he leaned forward to kiss the flexing inner leg, he had appreciated Jimin’s thighs before.

He heard Yoongi groan behind him, that he hadn’t experienced before, the audience was intoxicating. The noise seemed to stir something deep within the youngest member, as he suddenly decided he was going to service everyone at once if he could help it. His hands shot out and began teasing and pulling at Taehyung and Jin, his mouth focused on Jimin, the effect was instantaneous.

The room was hot, the air thick, and their normally perfectly harmonious voices pitched and groaned in visceral lust. Jungkook was so focused on licking and pulling responses out of his three charges that he didn’t hear Yoongi, Hoseok, and Namjoon decide to fall upon him. It was a surprise when he felt the cold jolt down his spine when lube was liberally applied, the bigger surprise was the mouth that kissed and licked down his spine, Jungkook abandoned Jimin to glance behind him. Namjoon was busy biting and licking his way down Jungkook’s back, Hoseok had one hand on himself and the other reaching for Jungkook, Yoongi had his fingers buried inside Jungkook.

The imagery alone was enough to make Jungkook’s head spin, he was pulled from it quickly though with a rough yank of his hair and his mouth was pulled back onto Jimin’s cock. His eyes flickered up to meet Jimin’s, to offer some sort of apology for his attention wavering, he met a hooded gaze.

“Don’t look at me with those big doe-eyes.” Jimin hissed, “You can’t look innocent while we all fuck you senseless.” Jungkook wanted to point out that he couldn’t help the size of his eyes when Yoongi curved his fingers just right to hit his prostate. It took everything he had for him to maintain a soft hold on Tae and the bucking Jin, not to mention the amount of control it took to keep his jaw relaxed around Jimin. His eyes rolled into his head.

Jungkook felt himself be flipped off on his knees and onto his back, like Jin has wanted. Now this was more comfortable, everyone repositioned. So Jin was on his left, his hips thrusting his cock in and out of Jungkook’s steady hand. Namjoon beside Jin, his mouth roaming over Jungkook’s exposed stomach, Jin’s hands reaching for his neglected dick. Taehyung was leaning back onto the counter on his right, his head thrown so far back Jungkook couldn’t read his face, but the veins stood so clearly on his neck that he must be close, so the manake kept pumping his hand. Yoongi was positioning himself to start fucking Jungkook in earnest. Hoseok had leaned over and taken Jungkook into his mouth, his hands moving to his own cock.

Jungkook let his head fall back over the edge of the table, it was comical for a moment, to see Jimin upside down. The moment passed when he realised what was about to happen, he growled and Jimin tentatively fit himself back into his mouth. Jungkook felt overwhelmed and on the edge of something massive. Yoongi pushed into him in the same instant Jimin let his hips buck forward and pushed past Jungkook’s nonexistent gag-reflex. Jungkook was pleased that particular bit of practice had paid off today, Jimin had been working with him on that very technique.

Taehyung lost it first, his deep gravel even lower when he came. It might have been the sound that sent Jin over the edge, all Jungkook knew was their semen splattering over his chest. Namjoon spilled over his stomach shortly after with tiny breathless gasps. Hoseok he couldn’t see or feel, but his mouth never left Jungkook, so he assumed he hadn’t found his release yet.

“Damn it kid,” Yoongi growled and increased his pace, the table groaned and creaked, Jimin cursed and grabbed painfully at Jungkook’s bare chest. They both came at once, Yoongi and Jimin, filling Jungkook from top to bottom. Hoseok was then treated to Jungkook spending semen into his throat as well. Jungkook vaguely wondered if he had reached a climax as well, but his post-orgasim brain was working at a snail’s pace. He swallowed carefully, not finding himself queasy or even a little bothered by the taste, it was actually nice to think of Jimin now filling his stomach.

“Did I please everyone?” Jungkook asked, his voice rasped from Jimin abusing his throat.

“Fuck Jungkook, that was amazing.” Taehyung hissed, “We need to do that again.”

Jungkook grinned lazily. “Seriously, that was the best.” Hoseok added blissfully, “I came so hard.”

Jungkook supposed that answered that question, he noticed that Jin was running a warm cloth over his stomach and chest, cleaning as usual. His hand shot out and closed around his hyung’s wrist, “Leave it for a minute.”

“Only a minute okay, it’ll get icky.”

Namjoon let loose a booming laugh, “Yes mother.” They dissolved into sporadic laughter and Jungkook decided they would have to do this again.

Soon.


End file.
